Forever
by xhesaidshesaidx
Summary: It's like I've waited my whole life, for this one night, it's gon' be me, you, and the dance floor. Cos we only got one night, double your pleasure, double your fun. Troypay oneshot. /songfic/


_-rolls eyes- Gosh, I'm even annoying **myself **with my oneshot splurge. EGAD! Sorry, I've just been on a roll with one shots lately and I'm even freakin' myself out. Feel free to tell me that I need to stop and focus on my other stories, cos it's true anyway. Anyways, this one's a Troypay songfic. My second **song**fic, my first songfic completely sucked eggs. I hope this one is at least somewhat better. Enoy- or at least attempt to enjoy xD :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters, or **'Forever'** that masterpiece of a song belongs to CHRIS BROWN! x3 I also don't own ANY of the other songs mentioned in here, but I put who the singer of the song is so you'll see those as you read._

_Setting: The last week of summer before everyone goes back to school for their senior year, at a dance club. (August.)_

_Beginning Note: blahblahblahyaddayadda does not follow original plotline of either HSM movie and yaddayaddablah._

* * *

**Forever.**

"**T**roy! Dude are you ready to leave yet!?" Chad Danforth called up to his best friend Troy Bolton as he glanced at his watch. He and his official girlfriend of six months, Taylor McKessie had been waiting downstairs in the kitchen for Troy for the last half an hour, and they were growing more and more impatient by the second. It had started out as getting impatient ever five minutes, then every three, then down to one, and now they were playing by seconds.

Troy was usually not one to take forever. For instance, he always usually woke up around seven fifteen every morning to get to school by seven thirty, and it was a ten minute drive from his house.

Basically today, something was up with that boy that was making him literally drag his butt.

"Seriously, how hard can it be for that boy to throw on a freaking t-shirt and a pair of pants and get his ass down here?" Chad snapped impatiently at Taylor. Who just shook her head, shrugged and tapped her fingernails on the formica kitchen counter top. Chad made a face and grabbed for an apple in the basket of fruits in the center of the counter. He always ate when he was bored, nervous, angry, or impatient. Right now he was three out of four- bored, angry, and impatient. He was guessing that Troy must be the nervous one.

"It's eight forty six, party starts at nine! We're gonna be late, man!" Chad told Troy as he _finally _entered the kitchen buttoning his cottony vertically striped baby blue and white shirt up about five minutes later. He was wearing a basic pair of faded jeans and white sneakers.

"Snazzy shirt." Taylor commented. She'd only seen him wear basic colored T's before. He smiled, he seemed to gain confidence from the compliment.

"You sure it doesn't look dorky?" he asked reluctantly. SHe shook her head "no" as chad burst out laughing and Taylor shot her boyfriend a glare.

"Dude you might as well be a chick asking if her thighs look fat in the pants she's wearing." Chad told his friend in between laughs. Troy rolled his eyes. "Whatever man." he grumbled.

"Why were you taking so long?" Taylor had to ask. Troy just shrugged lamely. In truth, he was freaking out about this party. It was Friday night- the last friday before he'd be a senior. Ryan and Sharpay Evans were the hosts of this mjaor party for Seniors only at the biggest and best dance club in all of Albuquerque- Groove Nation. _(A/N: okay, that's actually the name of a dance school around where I live. So the dance club in Albuquerque is made up but the name is not. xD)_

The party started at nine o'clock sharp, and the twins- Sharpay and Ryan had rented out the entire club for most of, if not the entire night. It was seriously the biggest party of the year. Every soon-to-be-senior was invited, and if you weren't there, you were probably considered the World's Most Gigantic Loser.

Or so, that's what the invatation said when it had been delivered to Troy in the mail. He guessed that Sharpay had decided on what went on the invatations. He seriously doubted that Ryan would put something like that on the invite. It was just _so _Sharpay, and it had made him laugh at the time.

According to the invite (which looked like it had been professionally done at the print shop), there was going to be lots of food, dancing, and apparently games even. "And more!" was also mentioned.

But Troy wasn't really freaking about the party itself- he was actually more excited- who wouldn't be? No, he was nervous because he was going to see Sharpay- the one, the only, Sharpay Evans.

He hadn't seen her since the summer started, but at the end of last year- right around prom time actually, he'd realized just how much he'd fallen for her. He wanted so badly to ask her out before summer began, but always chickened out. He'd also wanted to ask her to prom last year, but she'd ended up going wit Zeke, which had crushed Troy at the time.

He had been quite depressed at the beginning of the summer- everyday before the last day of school had rolled around, for about a month, Sharpay and Ryan had been bragging to the entire school that they were going to spend the whole summer with their parents on some fancy yacht in the Bermuda.

And Troy had never been able to tell her how he felt.

Surprisingly, his feelings had not died down at all for the brown eyed beauty all summer long, even though he hadn't seen her once.

They'd chatted a few times on the phone over the summer- just a friendly talk though. Last year they'd become friends. Not really best friends or anything, but...friends.

Troy missed her and thought about her everyday of the entire summer- even the during month he'd spent at basketball camp up in California, he still couldn't, and wouldn't stop thinking about Sharpay even then.

And now, here she was...having not returned from her cruise in Bermuda until just three days ago, and here she was...already throwing this huge party. Of course, she and Ryan _had _been planning it since last year- it was another thing the two of them had always been bragging about.

"Ryan and I are throwing a HUGE party at the end of the summer for SENIORS ONLY!" Sharpay would tell Troy, her eyes would shine brilliantly every time she mentioned that party- as if it was her lifelong dream or something. "Everybody whose anybody is gonna be there!" he remembered her exclaiming.

So those twins must have been doing some crazy planning over the summer, to have all the invites mailed out in time. He also remembered how last year, the twins had told all the up-coming-seniors to put their home addresses in their yearbooks if they wanted to come to their party at the end of the summer, or they couldn't come at all.

Ah, yes. Those two really planned far ahead. For a couple of blondes, they were pretty darn smart organizers and party planners. (A/N: I DON'T actually think blondes are stupid! that's stupid sterotype.)

Basically, tonight was the first night that Troy would see Sharpay after two and a half entire months. She'd been away from her hometown all summer, and here she was...as if throwing herself her own personal welcome home party.

_Its you, and me  
Movin at the speed of light into eternity ,yeah  
Tonight, is the night  
To join me in the middle of ecstacy  
Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you,around you_

Had she changed? If so...how much? What about her had changed? Her personality? Her looks? The last time he'd spoken to her on the phone was a few weeks ago. She sounded like the same ol' giddy, slightly icy, yet sweet and funny at the same time Sharpay Giselle Evans that he'd always known- the one he'd fallen for, but still...she could have changed over the summer.

An expensive cruise in a yacht around the Bermuda could only do so much to a person. What if she'd let it go all to her head? What if she was going to let this party go to her head?

_Don't focus on the negatives Troy- just be happy you're finally gonna see her. _Troy told himself. Besides, who said she changed at all? If she did, it could be in a good way to.

"Come on then. Let's just bounce." Chad said snatching Taylor's arm and dragging her to the door impatiently. Troy nervously followed- the butterflies in his stomach had formed long ago. He'd taken so long getting ready because he really just wanted to look good in front of Sharpay. He wondered if he'd changed over the summer. Knowing Sharpay, she probaly wanted, or was expecting _some _kind of change in him- she hated the same thing to drag on forever, that girl got bored with things and people easily. So he hoped he'd changed somehow...in a good way.

Gabriella Montez, another friend of his, had commented just last week how his muscles had gotten bigger and that he was a bit tanner- last week was also in fact the first time he'd seen Gabriella since a couple of weeks after the beginning of summer- she'd spent the last two months visiting her grandparents, cousins, aunts and uncles down in Mexico. (She had a big family.) She had a nice new summer tan herself.

And he loved Gabby dearly- as a friend, but Sharpay was really the girl he was anxious, eager, nervous, and impatient to see- all at once. Something about her just made him...well basically, a confused wreck.

But he loved it. It was actually funny how his feelings for the bombshell hadn't died down one single bit since the last time he ever saw her- the day before she left for the Bermuda with her family. They gang had spent the whole day with her and Ryan- Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, Kelsi, and Jason were all there too. Gabriella and Ryan had already actually been dating for about half a year, they'd been able to make it work all summer long even though they were in completely different continents.

_Ima take you there, Ima take you there  
So dont be scared, Im right here, ya ready?  
We can go anywhere  
Go anywhere  
But first, its your chance  
Take my hand  
Come with me_

Three of the eight amigos- Troy, Chad, and Taylor, now all piled into Chad's car and they were off for Groove Nation.

"Man this place is wild!" Chad commented excitedly as they rolled into the rather large, already almost completely filled parking lot twenty five minutes later. It was kind of a long drive from Troy's house- kind of out in the country, away from the reast of society- probably so neighbors couldn't be bothered by it's loud music.

"We haven't even gone inside yet." Taylor said- shooting a confused look in her boyfriend's direction.

"But I can already hear the music! It must be _crazy loud _in there!" Chad said grinning as he drove around trying to find a vacant parking space.

Troy listened for the music. Chad was right, he could already hear it-he couldn't make out the words or the song exactly because they were still to far away for that- but he could hear a faint beat, not too loud- but still, they were way out in the parking area. Troy was now even more eager to find a parking space already and just get inside- he could just imagine how loud that music was!

"Dude hurry up and find a space!" Troy said- now being the impatient one. He couldn't help it.

"Sor-ry! I'm trying, yeesh." Chad grumbled. They drove around for about two more minutes in silence, which felt more like two hours, until Chad finally pulled the car into an empty space- pretty far away from the actual club itself, but a space nonetheless, and turned off the engine.

"Let's go!" he said- shoving the driver's door open. He didn't even wait for Taylor- or Troy for that matter, before darting off across the lot.

"Some boyfriend." Taylor scoffed climbing out of the passenger's seat. Troy chuckled as he exited the backseat. "He's just excited- probably the funnest the poor guy's had all summer!" Troy joked, trying slightly to defend his best friend.

"Yeah I guess." Taylor said shrugging.

"I'm exicted too- so come on Tay!" Troy said flashing her a grin. With that, he turned and ran down the parking lot- Taylor trying her best to follow close behind.

_Its like I waited my whole life  
For this one night  
Its gon be me you and the dance floor  
Cuz we only got one night  
Double yo' pleasure  
Double yo' fun_

* * *

Sharpay scanned the crowd of moving bodies amognst the flashing colorful array of lights, looking impatiently for that darn brother of hers. She finally found him three minutes later (she had been searching for him for at least fifteen minutes) by on of the punch bowls, sucking face with Gabriella. Sharpay made a face in disgust of watching her twin making out with a girl, who was also one of her friends, right in front of her. SHe'd seen them do it before but it still grossed her out.

"HEY!" she had to shout to be heard over the music as she approached them. The current song playing on full blast was '4 Minutes' by Madonna and Justin Timberlake. Ryan and Gabriella. either pretended like they didn't hear her, or they really didn't. Either way they still didn't break apart. Sharpay grabbed her brother's arm and forcefully tugged the poor boy away from his girlfriend in not the gentlest manner.

"Hey! What's the big idea!? Oh- hey Shar!" Ryan greeted his fraternal twin sending her a toothy grin. He had Gabriella's lipgloss smeared all over his upper lip and somehow, his chin. Sharpay rolled her eyes but decided not to comment on that.

"Who crashed the party?! I don't even know half these people!!" she exclaimed angrily.

"RElax, Shar! I told some guys from the baseball team to invite as many seniors as they could from West High- you know, it's funner with more people around! I invited some of them myself."

"You idiot! This is supposed to be a party for EAST HIGH seniors!!"

"Calm down sis, yeesh!!"

Sharpay shot her brother an angry glare. Seriously- how stupid w_as _he.

"Ughh. You're soo stupid!" with that, she turned madly on her heel and stomped off- without even bothering to say hi to Gabriella. Not like it mattered, she'd talked to her before the party began. It was crazy really, how fast this place had filled up. The doors had been opened at nine, and it was only nine sixteen. Seriously, those people had started lining up at the doors since probably seven!

Oh well, at least Sharpay knew she could throw a good party. A fantastic party actually! She had actually done most of the planning- she'd called the club to rent it for the night, she'd sent out most of the invatations- and made sure they were back from the print shop in time. Ryan was just sort of...there. He didn't do much in the planning process.

She'd done it all...while she was in Bermuda, while Ryan just lounged around being a lazy ass letting her do all the work.

"This is _my _party." she mumbled to herself. It was seriously off the hook already, it was _crazy! _Everyone was laughing and seemed to be having a great time, and it was the loudest party she'd ever attended, or had been the host of in her life.

So why wasn't she having fun?

She'd been asking herself this question for the last twenty minutes, and the answer was actually simple.

Troy wasn't here.

She kept her head up, looking around alertly for the blue eyed boy, the one she'd fallen for in more then friendship ways around the middle of last year. She wasn't really sure many people would show up at this party- but now that she saw that nearly all the upcoming seniors were already here- and according ro Ryan, ones from West High, she didn't even care.

She only cared if Troy was there, that was all that mattered.

And he wasn't. She hadn't seen him anywhere yet...what if he wasn't coming? Did he even care about her?

She'd thought about him all summer, and she missed him greatly. That's why she'd been so excited and eager for tonight. But he wasn't here.

Sharpay felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She kept glancing at her watch ever twenty seconds, which to her seemed like every twenty minutes. It was now nine thirty. And still no sign of him.

She felt her heart suddenly shatter to pieces. Where was he? Was he already here and she just didn't know it? Was he coming?

She walked around for a fore more minutes. She stopped and waved to a few people she knew every so often. She asked a lot of people if they'd seen Troy yet. And everyone's answer had been the same so far: "No." well, there was also "No, sorry." and "Nope." but they all had 'no' in it, and it crushed her hopes and heart more and more each time.

She sighed sadly and walked towards the entrance- where her dad's best friend and business partner that was like an uncle to her, Len (Allen, but Sharpay called him Uncle Len) was checking people's names off the guest list.

Luckily, she had convinced her parents to not show up/come to her party, she'd begged them for ever- and they finally agreed- but only on one condition.

Allen was there.

So Sharpay had kindly asked her favorite 'uncle' if he could manage the guest list or her parents would crash her party and totally ruin it. Al, being an understanding, cooler , more 'chill' and laid back man then her father was, gladly accepted.

"HEY UNCLE LEN" Sharpay greeted Allen- once again having to shout over Ray J's_ 'Sexy Can I'_. The thirty-six year old man smiled at his 'favorite niece'. "HEY SHARPAY. HAVING FUN AT YOUR PARTY? WHY AREN'T YOU TALKING TO YOUR FRIENDS?"

Sharpay shrugged. "HEY, BY ANY CHANCE HAS ANYONE BY THE NAME OF TROY BOLTON CHECKED IN YET?" she asked. Allen frowned thoughfully and scanned the guest list- Troy would be somewhere near the beginning, since the list was arranged by last name, and his started with 'B'.

"BOLTON?" he shook his head. "NO, I DON'T THINK SO. EAST OR WEST HIGH?"

Sharpay sighed- about ready to give up what little tiny ounce of hope she had left. "EAST" she shouted. She watched as Len turned to the pages of the long guest list to the 'B' East High section. He found the name "Troy Bolton" and it hadn't been crosse off yet.

"NO, NO TROY BOLTON HAS COME YE-" Allen started, but was interrupted by Sharpay when her face suddenly lit up and she exclaimed "TROY!!" in a happy voice as the glass doors to the club were yanked open.

Sharpay almost knocked Chad Danforth (who was walking in front of Troy) over as she pushed her way past him, and rushed forward with her arms spread out wide open- practically throwing herself at a very surprised looking Troy. He stumbled backwards- his back harshly colliding with the glass doors he'd just entered that said "GROOVE NATION DANCE CLUB" in big purple letters on the outside. He was shocked at first, but he quickly realized it was Sharpay- the girl he'd been waiting nervously, eagerly, and imaptiently to see for so long, and wrapped his arms tightly around her slender waist as hers went below his under-arms. Taylor McKessie also had to stumble to the side to avoid getting toppled on by Troy and Sharpay, who were now standing there squeezing the air out of each other tightly.

_And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever (forever)  
Ever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor_

"Pay! It's so great to see you!" Troy exclaimed- stroking her, luckily not changed, blonde hair as Allen shrugged and went to cross "Troy Bolton" off his list- assuming this was the one Sharpay had been talking about.

"Ahem?!" Chad interrupted impatiently from the side before Sharpay could say anything back to Troy. The both of them ignored him.

"Names?" Allen asked Chad- glancing back and forth from him to Taylor, assuming they were waiting to be checked in, and knowing fully well that Sharpay was not going to do anything about it.

"Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie." Chad told him.

"School?"

"East High. Seniors baby!" he said grinning at Taylor. Allen simply nodded, crossed their names off the list once he found them, and told them to go in as he unhooked the red rope that was blocking the way fully into the club.

"This is wicked!!" Chad exclaimed glancing around. "Let's dance Tay!" he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her onto the dance floor. Taylor couldn't help but laugh at Chad as they danced to what was now Lollipop by Lil' Wayne- he probably had no idea that he was probably the worst dancer on the planet, but if he did know- he didn't seem to mind. He was just happy to finally be at the party of the year.

Meanwhile, Sharpay and Troy were still in the middle of a tight bear hug by the entrace, with Al pretending not to notice.

"I missed you so much this summer!" Sharpay exclaimed, nuzzling her face against Troy's chest- happy to finally be in his arms, momentarily forgetting that they were never really the best of friends- just two friends who hung around with/in the same group of people, that really had strong feelings for each other but didn't admit it.

"I missed you to!" he said- now shouting as well. He was actually quite surprised that she was telling him she missed him that much, he'd actually thought she would have rarely ever thought about him at all except for those few times they'd chatted on the phone. But he was also glad, nonetheless.

_She thought about me too...she actually missed me..._

He hoped that the music would blow out his eardrum or make him deaf or something, cos _man_ was it loud!

But it didn't matter, he'd been to loud parties before- all parties are loud anyways! Plus, he was just happy to finally see her again- although he actually didn't see much of her right now, considering she'd immediatley hugged him. He hadn't even seen her face or her outfit or anything, really.

"Hey listen- you wanna dance?!" he suddenly asked. He didn't know why he asked it, something just told him to. She pulled away from him slightly and looked up at him with those soft brown eyes of hers that he'd always loved. He felt his heart lurch and he went weak in the knees immediatley at the sweet and thoughtful look she shot him.

_Feels like were on another level  
Feels like our loves intertwine  
We can be two rebels  
Breakin the rules  
Me and you  
You and I  
_

"Maybe later" she said- or more like shouted. "Let's go outside!"

"Outside?!"

She just nodded and smiled. She told her 'uncle" Len that she'd be right back before grabbing Troy's arm and pulling him back outside, where it became somewhat quieter. The warm August outside air felt good against Sharpay's skin.

"Why'd you want to come outside?" Troy asked. She smiled at him.

"I don't know. Let's talk."

"We could have talked inside..." he half joked. She frowned.

"Well, I guess...if you'd rather everyone else be around while we talked, I mean..." she trailed off. Troy mentally smacked himself.

_You freaking moron! She wants to be alone with you and you're screwing it up!_

"Oh! No, no. It's fine."

"Okay." that gorgeous smile of hers returned to her flawless face as she gazed into his deep marble blue eyes- those eyes made _her _weak. He smiled back at her, and for a minute the world seemed to stop spinning around her. Everytime he smiled at her it made her fall even harder for him.

"How was your summer? Have you been working out?" she asked, noticing that he'd become more buff. He grinned.

"Yeah...I also went to basketball camp." he said- eyeing her, glad that she had noticed his little physical appearance change. She was wearing a pink knee-length flowy summer dress with pink flats and her hair- wich only seemed to have become even more blonde- looking like it was spun from pure gold, was down and wavy. She had gotten a lot tanner since the last time he'd seen her. He could make out her glorious features perfectly even though it was pretty dark outside, considering it was probably past nine thirty PM. Plus, there were streetlights that lined the parking lot and they still had the flashing strobe lights that were coming from the inside of Groove Nation.

_All you gotta do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet, baby,  
Feel the beat inside  
Im drivin, you could take the front seat, front seat  
Just need you to trust me, trust me  
Girl girl girl  
Its like now_

"How was yours?" Troy then asked. "I mean, you look great. You did before too, but now you're even better."

She blushed at the compliment. "Thanks." she said. "You look pretty good yourself." "And..well, it was fine...but I spent most of the cruise planning this party. I hope it was worth it." she said biting her lower lip. "Ryan didn't do much." she added bitterly, but then quickly smiled. "I'm just...It's good to be back in New Mexico. I...I missed everyone." she stared at the ground. "Especially you." she added quietly.

What? Troy wasn't sure he'd heard right, but he could have sworn she'd said 'especially you', meaning...she'd missed him the most.

The thought of her -liking- him back in _that way _had never crossed his mind much, but now she was acting so...shy in front of him. Could she possibly feel the same way?

He wrapped his arms around her in another hug, which she immediatley returned.

"You too." he swallowed, he couldn't believe he was actually about to tell her this. "I thought about you everyday."

It took her a moment to reply. "Really?"

"...Yeah."

"...Well good then, because so did I."

He smiled to himself.

_Wow._

"And I'm really glad you came to the party..."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"That's good to know, because honestly...I...I mean, I thought you weren't coming." she whispered.

"Why did you think that?"

"Because I couldn't find you anywhere, and I really, really was looking forward to seeing you again, which is why I tackled you like that when I first saw you." she said giggling. He cradled her in his arms.

"I'm glad you did. Plus, why wouldn't I come? I wouldn't want to be considered The World's Most Gigantic Loser now would I?" he joked. She laughed. "Shut up."

They stood there a few moments in a comfortable silence, before she decided to break it.

"Well you came here for a party, so do you wanna go back inside now?" she asked him.

"Sure, and I'm still waiting for that dance." he told her. She giggled and nodded in agreement as they joined hands and walked back inside together, where the music seemed to immediatley swarm them as it blared noisily in their ears. But the louder, the better!

"Okay, humor me, basketball boy." Sharpay teased, grabbing both of his arms and leading him onto the dance floor as they began moving back and forth to All Nite by Janet Jackson.

_Its like I waited my whole life (oh)  
For this one night (one night)  
Its gon be me you and the dance floor (dance floor)  
Cuz we only got one night (ohh)  
Double you pleasure  
Double your fun (yeah)  
_

Sharpay was amazed at how great of a dancer Troy turned out to be. She knew he was a great singer, but she didn't know the 'moves' was also part of the package. She'd never seen him dance before- let alone dance _with _him, but she loved dancing with him. She was having the time of her life- the music was blaring, and she could tell that he was having a great time to. But most of all, they were dancing together- right in front of each other, she knew she was a pretty good dancer herself, so she wanted to try to impress him somewhat- like he was impressing her. She didn't want to stop after this song was over, he was crazy if she thought they were going to stop dancing anytime soon. She could just do this...forever.

_And dance forever ever ever (ohh)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever (forever)  
Ever ever ever (ever)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever on the dance floor_

Eventually, others seemed to take notice on how those two were tearing up the dance floor, because soon, a circle was formed around them and people were clapping and cheering them on. Neither of them were sure by now how many songs they'd dance through- they'd lost count at eight.

Troy and Sharpay were now basically feeling like...the center of the universe. But oddly enough, they were barely focused on the other people they seemed to be amazing with their dancing skills, because they were really just focused on each other- they barely even noticed the other people, to be honest.

_Its a long way down  
We so high off the ground  
Sendin for an angel to bring me your heart  
Girl where did you come from?  
Got me so undone  
Gazin in your eyes got me sayin  
What a beautiful lady  
No ifs_ _ands or maybes  
Im releasin my heart_  
_And its feelin amazing_

Finally, the two of them became a bit tired, so after finishing up a more slow then fast dance to Usher's Love In This Club, they decided to take a quick breather.

"Wow I didn't know you knew how to dance!" Sharpay commented as they made their way over to one of the many snack tables all over and around Groove Nation. (Let's say the club is three stories high.) Troy shrugged as if it was no big deal, but she could tell he was proud of himself.

"I don't! I just kinda went with the beat of the music!" he said with a laugh. "Hey you're good at dancing to, Shar!"

She smirked. "Yeah, but we all knew that!" she joked. "You want a soda?!"

He nodded. "Sure!"

She handed him a canned sprite. He popped the lid and chugged the entire thing down. She hit him in the arm.

"Troy! Don't drink it so fast! So much soda all at once isn't good for you!" she exclaimed- horrified at the way he seemed to attack that can of soda as she gently drank hers in polite tiny little sips. He chuckled and reached for a bottle of fresh water.

"Sorry Shar!"

"We're dancing more later, right?!" she asked him, popping a potato chip into her mouth. He stuffed a few into his.

"Of course!" he grinned at her- flashing his perfect white teeth. She smiled warmly back, before standing on her tip-toes to whisper something in his ear.

"Great, but I'm not in the mood for lots of fast songs." she hinted.

"Okay, we danced to a couple of low-key songs before, so that's no problem." he said, sipping his water in a not-so-animal-like way this time. They didn't have to shout anymore- considering how close together they were standing now. She smiled and kissed his cheek, before going for another potato chip- sending chills throughout his entire body- in a good way, of course. He didn't expect her to do that at all- it was just sort of out of the blue. He raised a hand to his cheek and grinned to himself as she munched on potato chips and watched some of the other people dancing.

"So are you having a good time?" she asked; turning her full attention back to him. She couldn't keep it off of him for long. He quickly removed his hand from his face- hoping she hadn't noticed him holding it, but he was still quite mesmerized by what had happened.

So instead of answering her, he tilted his face down towards hers, and captured her lips with his.

She was shocked. Pure and simple.

It took her several moments to let the situation sink it, and when it did, she sat her half-full can of soda down on the table and wrapped her arms around his neck- deepening the kiss. Since she had taken a while to respond, he thought she didn't want him to kiss her and he had just been about ready to pull away, but she kissed him back. She tasted like potato chips mixed with soda and...gum.

Smiling into the kiss, his arms went around her slender waist- gripping her tightly, as if afraid she might run away or something if he didn't, as the music blared around them.

_There's no one else that matters,  
You love me  
And I wont let you fall girl  
Let you fall girl (ahh ohh oh oh yeah)  
Yeah, I wont let you fall  
Let you fall  
Let you fall (ohh ohh)  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah_

They pulled away only at the time, when much to their dismay, that oxygen became a strong necessity. He broke it first, actually. Breathing hard, he rested his forehead on top of hers and couldn't help but smile. She smiled back- but seriously, who _wouldn't_ smile after Troy Bolton just kissed you?

"Wow." she breathed out- her face still close to his. So close in fact, they they could feel each other's breath hitting their faces.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that..." Troy said. She felt her stomach do a flip.

"Well then, I'm glad you finally did."

He didn't reply, he just stood there still with an ear-to-ear grin still plastered on his face as he stared down at her. His blue eyes really seemed to shine, and it made her just about melt.

"I want you to do it again." she said. He didn't even reconsider as he leaned down to kiss her again.

_Its like  
Its like I waited my whole life (whole life)  
For this one night (one night)  
Its gon be me you and the dance floor  
Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun_

After a while, they finally pulled away again- except she broke it this time. She rested her head on his shoulder as he kept his arms tightly around her- pressing her up against him. She let out a long, slow sigh.

"This party really is great, huh?" she murmered- her lips against his ear.

"I expected it to be great, but it's even better then I had imagined." he told her. She brought her head back up and looked at him deep in the eyes. He almost got lost in her chocolate ones.

"Well, party's not over yet. It's only been like, what- an hour? Hour and a half maybe?" she asked him. He nodded. "Yeah, seems right." he said. Se giggled.

"We've still got all night." she said, pulling away from him completely and grabbing his arm again. "Come on Troy, tonight it's just me, you, and the dance floor!" she exclaimed.

He laughed and let her pull him out onto the floor. Neither one of them had been listening to whatever song was playing when they'd been kissing- the entire rest of the world had seemed non existant at the time.

But now, they stopped and smiled as they both listened to the last verse/end of the song that was just now playing, as they got ready for the next song to dance to;

_''...And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever  
Ever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor''_

* * *

_A/N: I love all the songs I mentioned in here xx3. hehe. lol. I was kinda nervous to put this up considering it's only my second songfic, and I wondered if you felt they were moving to fast? Considering they hadn't seen each other all summer. But hey- let's not forget at the beginning of the song, it goes 'It's you, and me, moving at the speed of light into eternity' so maybe they were supposed to move things fast :P -shrug- if they did even. idk. that's why you all need to review :D Thanksbunches. Oh, and HAPPY MAY DAY!! lol._

_-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx_


End file.
